A Little Drop of Blood
by YukitoK
Summary: Something Attacked Hakkai while the others weren’t there and now he lies on the brink of death and there's something in his blood. Can the boys find the antidote before it's too late? GojyoHakkai. Sanzo and Goku are in it also, but not as a couple.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Little Drop of Blood

By: grissom500/yukito kinomoto

Rating: pg-13 maybe R later

Warnings: Implied Shonen ai Hakkai/Gojyo nothing too bad, you can ignore it for the sake of the plot if you choose to.

Summary: Something Attacked Hakkai while the others weren't there and now he lies on the brink of death.

Disclaimer: I wouldn't want to own this dysfunctional family anyway…and I certainly wouldn't make money off of them…Sanzo would kill me J

A/N: Doctor Ken should seem familiar, he's from a totally different anime…see if you can guess who!

* * *

Cho Hakkai ran desperately though the woods, glancing behind him, trying to out run the terror that perused. He tripped over a tree root and screamed in terror as the shadow leapt upon him. Blood ran into the grass, shining in the beautiful moonlight.

* * *

"So where's Hakkai again?" Goku asked.

Sanzo shrugged, barely looking up from his paper, "He's supposed to be getting groceries, but with him? Who knows? I'm not too worried."

"Well then could you at least stop Gojyo from pacing!"

"I can't stop that asshole from doing anything. He's not my responsibility."

"Gojyo KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" Goku yelled at the pacing Kappa.

"What?…oh…sorry."

"If you're worried about Hakkai, why don't you just go out and look for him?" Goku asked rudely.

"I'm not worried, not yet."

"Shit, I wish he'd get back with those groceries, I'm frickin' starving!" Goku whined.

"Kiiiyuuuu!" A very startled looking Hakkaryu flopped through their window and into Gojyo's lap.

"Hakuryu? What's wrong?" the Kappa asked.

"Kya…kyu…" The dragon took a piece of Gojyo's long red hair in his mouth and began to pull.

"Wait, If Hakuryu's here…where's Hakkai?" Sanzo asked, setting down his paper.

"Kiya!" Hakuryu's voice got louder and more agitated.

"Somethin's wrong," Goku said unnecessarily, "Hakuryu smells like blood!"

"Shit," Gojyo exclaimed, running out the door, "Guys we have to find him, I should have known something was wrong, I shouldn't have gone out tonight!"

"Snap out of it lame-ass, bitching at yourself isn't going get him back, so let's move!" Sanzo stood and grabbed his banishing gun off the table.

* * *

"Hakkai! Wake up! GUYS! HE'S OVER HERE!" Gojyo cried out at the top of his lungs. He moved the pale form onto his lap and caressed the brown hair gently.

"Hakkai, open your eyes!"

The green eyes opened a crack, "Gojyo…" he began to hack up blood.

"What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" He put his face on the side of Hakkai's smooth face and pulled it back immediately when Hakkai cried out in pain and he felt slick blood against his skin.

"Shit man, what happened?"

"Attacked… there's something in my blood. It's not supposed to be there…It burns," he doubled over into himself, "Gojyo, help me."

"I'll get you to a doctor."

"I can't breathe, Gojyo…help…uhn," he mad a terrifying gasping noise deep in his throat.

"Hakkai, don't give up! Where the hell is that fucking dragon when you need a jeep?" he looked down at the demon in his arms, "Hakkai?" The demon had gone slack and deathly still in his grip. It was then Gojyo realized that his arms were wet and warm with what could only have been blood.

Gojyo stood and began to run toward town. Goku ran out onto the main road and nearly collided with them, "Holy shit! What happened to him?"

"Can't talk right now, just run you stupid monkey! He's bleeding badly. Hakuryu's missing, can you go look for him?"

"Yeah I will, better not let Hakkai die you Kappa ass-wipe."

"Leave him to me. Go find Hakuryu and Sanzo, I'll be at the doctor's place in town."

"We'll be there."

Gojyo was lucky to find his old friend Ken working as a doctor in this town. The man saw to Hakkai as soon as Gojyo came into the door. And while the half-breed waited in a side room he bandaged all of Hakkai's wounds. And now the small red haired man stared at Gojyo with his sad violet eyes a gentle hand upon Gojyo's own.

"His back is torn up, it will heal… but he's lost a great deal of blood and the small cut on his cheek troubles me that it does indeed. It was done with too much precision to be a coincidence, I'm sorry Gojyo," the doctor said quietly.

"So he'll be okay right Ken?"

The other's face said 'no'.

"What is it? What's wrong with him?" Gojyo grabbed his white coat and pulled him in close, "Tell me!"

"Gojyo, please relax. Let me down or I'll tell you nothing, that I will not!"

Gojyo lowered him slowly to the ground, "I'm sorry Ken, he's just really important to me. What's wrong with him?"

Ken shook his head, "He has something I can not identify in his blood. I know not how to save him, the most I can do for now is ease his pain. If he continues to deteriorate, I do not expect him to live out the week."

"That can't be true," Gojyo felt his heart tighten in his chest, "Hakkai is…he's…"

"He is a special young man, I know. I have already had the pleasure of meeting Cho Hakkai, he gave me a hand here, when demons attacked the village a year ago. He is very special, I'm really sorry Gojyo. He's conscious, you can go see him if you'd like."

"Yeah, I'd like."

Doctor Ken followed Gojyo's progress down the hall with his sad eyes, "I'm truly sorry my boy."


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! THANKS FOR THE ONE REVIEW! does happy dance YAY! ALL HOPE IS NOT LOST! READ ON FAITHFUL READER!

Gojyo slipped into the room quietly. Hakkai was propped up on pillows, his arm connected to a morphine drip, his steady heartbeat monitored by a small beeping noise and his verdant eyes starring past the door and into nothingness. The Kappa was struck to the heart at how pale the former teacher was, his skin made the white sheets, the pillowcases and the dressing on his cheek, look almost dirty in comparison. His eyes didn't move, even as Gojyo moved around and sat at a chair by his bedside. Hakkai didn't even blink, so he just sat and studied the other's perfect profile.

It might have been hours they sat like that, but finally Gojyo began to get restless.

"Hakkai," he whispered gently.

Blink.

He reached out and brushed some hair back from Hakkai's face, "Come on dude."

Blink, the green eyes turned toward him, then his head.

"Gojyo, how long have you…," he paused to draw air slowly into his lungs, "been sitting there?" he began to cough and blood ran out of him mouth and down his chin. He reached up a half hearted hand to wipe it away, but Gojyo batted it down and used a handkerchief from his pocket to gently clean the blood from the pale face.

"A…arigatou Gojyo," his eyebrows drew up in pain, "I'm sorry I'm such a burden."

"No, you're not a burden, you're hurt," Gojyo shrugged, "It happens to all of us. Oh, yeah, I was sitting here long enough to be creeped out by you not blinking, what's up with that anyway?"

"I was sleeping."

"With your eyes open? That's creepy," Gojyo said, trying to keep up the friendly banter, which Hakkai saw through at once, of course.

The green eyes graced him with a smile, "Gojyo, Ken-sama told me I was going to die."

Gojyo's smile fell at once, "Oh."

Hakkai's smile only grew, lighting up his sickly face, "We knew it was going to happen," he looked down at his own open palm, with the IV sticking out of the wrist.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"My lifeline."

"That thing?" understanding suddenly registered on his face, "It's fucking stupid Hakkai, and you know that too."

The soft-spoken youkai coughed up blood again, and again Gojyo wiped off the blood with a handkerchief.

"Arigatou…but you said so yourself. My life line is short."

"It was an observation, not a condemnation, what the fuck do you think some lines on your hand actually have to do with real life? I'm not losing you to a shadow of fear dude, it's not that easy."

"I'm afraid it is that easy."

"No, but Hakkai…"

"HAKKAI ARE YOU OKAY?" a loud and familiar ape voice interrupted Gojyo's thought.

"I'm fine Goku, thank you."

"Kyuuuuuu!" Hakkaryu intoned, flying about his owner's head and landing in the crook of his arm, he rested his white head on Hakkai's chest, just under his chin.

"Yes Hakkaryu, I'm fine, I'm sure."

Sanzo came in after them, "You don't look so hot to me."

"I'm well, I assure you, thank you for the concern."

Gojyo felt his heart twist painfully in its place; he knew it wasn't true, why even lie? Hakkai wasn't getting better, even Gojyo could see that, the odd shade to his skin made him certain of it. And the lethargy in his voice and every painful motion made it seem like he was loosing a little bit of his life every time he exhausted himself to speak or move.

The tiny doctor came in just behind Sanzo, "The hospital is closing for the night, one of you may stay with him if you wish," he spotted Hakkaryu, "And the Dragon may stay of course, as long as he's quiet."

"Kyu," the small one offered in a hushed tone.

Dr. Ken smiled, "Very well. Who's going to stay?"

"Me, I will," Gojyo immediately volunteered, he glanced over at the monk, knowing the reaction his next words would provoke, "Sanzo and Goku need their beauty sleep."

"Shut up, bastard!" Sanzo hit him with the paper fan.

"You know it's true, droopy eyes."

thwack! Sanzo landed another blow, "Fine, stay here. Goku, let's go."

"Right Sanzo! Get better Hakkai!"

"I'll try Goku, thank you. Sleep well, both of you."

Goku waved enthusiastically, "We'll come see you in the morning."

"I look forward to it my friend," Hakkai replied, his gentle smile he reserved for children and animals firmly in place.

Sanzo didn't even turn back to look at the dying young man.

Gojyo shook his head slightly as the others left; when they were gone he turned to Hakkai.

"Why'd you say that to them if you know…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Hakkai smiled serenely, "Better to give them false hope, than no hope at all, for now I think," the smile widened, "Besides I might get better, we don't know."

"Hakkai, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't think you're getting better dude. Doctor Ken says…" he stopped before he finished the sentence.

"I don't mind it really Gojyo, you can say it…I'm dying…I know. I've lived a long time, and you and Sanzo and Goku have treated me like family, you've loved me. It was more than I deserved, I suppose I have to pay for that love now." He coughed into his hand so suddenly it scared Hakkaryu into the air. Only this time it didn't stop, he ended up bent over at his stomach, spilling blood from his parted lips andonto to the white sheets.

Gojyo stood up and knocked the chair down in the process, "Hakkai!"

The gentle man's body began to go into spasms. Soon Hakkai was screaming in pain, "Go get help Gojyo!"

"Right! Hold on dude," Gojyo almost tripped over his own feet in the rush to get out of the room.

"Krrrriiiiyu!" Hakuryu circled around Hakkai's bed worriedly. The gentle man screamed in pain and terror as his control of his body left him and the spasms became worse, while the heart monitor beeped wildly.


	3. Chapter 3

MINOR FLUFF WARNING!

"Doctor! Come quick! Doctor Ken? Damn it man where are you?"

The kind doctor poked his head out from one of the rooms, long red hair swinging, "What's wrong Gojyo?"

"It's Hakkai! He's having some sort of seizure! Hurry!"

"Oh no! I'll have to go get him a serum, you go and try to hold him down okay? Make sure that morphine drip stays in!"

"Got it."

They broke and ran in their separate directions. Gojyo did his best to hold down the demon. That is until Hakkai began to form a ball of yellow chi in his hand.

"Oh shit Hakkai, stop!"

The frail man was screaming too loud to hear him. It was time for drastic measures.

Gojyo sat on the edge of the bed, still fighting the struggling arms of the man.

"One, two…THREE!"

He let go of the arms and leaned down, grabbing his friend in a hug around his thrashing torso. The yellow light grew slightly.

"Hakkai," Gojyo whispered in his ear, "I love you, don't do this."

The yellow, chi powered light died immediately, but the alarming shaking still gripped him.

"Help me Gojyo."

"I can't, just wait a little longer. Doctor Ken is coming, he'll help you."

"Don't let me go, Gojyo, help me."

"I'm not letting you go. And I never will. That's why you have to live. If you stay with me forever, I promise I'll hold you and never let you go."

The seizures slowed in his limbs until only his stomach pulsed spasmodically under Gojyo's own, his deep eyes focused intently on Gojyo's face, which was dangerously close to his own.

Gojyo felt a blush rise onto his tan face, immediately self-conscious of the feelings he had just professed, he tried to avert his eyes, but the sheer harsh gaze of Hakkai's fevered eyes kept him from looking away.

"You love me?" the gentle voice was ragged with the screams he had let lose not a few minutes before.

Gojyo didn't hesitate, "I do."

"I wish you would have told me this before…when I could have done something…I don't…" He reached up to touch Gojyo's face.

Gojyo began to cry, "Don't talk…just…just save your strength."

The salty droplets fell and landed on Hakkai's pale face.

"Don't cry Gojyo…please don't cry…you can't do that to me…It's not…fair…Gojyo…not fair…" Hakkai struggled for breath, his eyes rolled back into his head, and his entire body seized under Gojyo, who's tears increased as he jumped off his friend.

"Don't do this Hakkai!"

The door swung open and the small doctor stood with a syringe in hand, he pushed Gojyo out of the way, "MOVE!"

The tall kappa tripped over his own feet, and fell to the ground, where he wiped clear his eyes and looked on in a numbed shock as Ken administered the shot, and Hakkai's body relaxed.

Gojyo jumped up, worry etched on his face, "Is he…?"

Ken was breathing heavy and he leaned up against Gojyo with a sigh, "No. He's more comfortable now though. He's in big trouble Gojyo, I wish I knew how to save him."

"He can't die."


End file.
